When You Fall In Love
by Hyucchi
Summary: Canon. PO's POV. Ah, entah sejak kapan aku mengaguminya, entah sejak kapan aku begitu mengidolakannya. Tapi rasanya, kecintaanku padanya melebihi kecintaanku pada Furious Five. Apa ini artinya aku jatuh cinta padanya? Read and Review please.


"Hah..." sekali lagi aku memandanginya. Kalian tahu, sudah sejak lama aku mengaguminya. Bahkan sejak aku belum diberi gelar '_Dragon Warrior'_ pun, aku sudah sangat mengidolakannya. Ya –kalau kalian jawab itu adalah _Furious Five_, kalian kurang tepat.

"Semuanya, ada berandal yang menyerang lembah!" seru idolaku itu lalu disambut anggukan mantap dari _Furious Five_ –beserta aku. Ya, suaranya yang begitu tegas itu, gerakannya yang begitu lincah itu, sifatnya yang begitu kalem itu...

Ah, demi panda berwajah singa... Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Tigress..."

* * *

**When You Fall In Love**

Made By ©** IllushaCerbeast**

**Kung Fu Panda** ©NOT OURS!

Rate: **T**

Genre: **Romance.**

_**WARNING**_(s): Misstypo, OOC, Po's POV, Canon, and all.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Heyaaaaaaaaaa!" aku berteriak seperti panda gila kehilangan rasio, berlari sekencang-kencangnya seakan dikejar burung onta di padang pasir. Crane, Viper, Monkey, dan Mantis setia mengikutiku di kiri dan kanan. Oh, ya, tak lupa sosok yang kukagumi itu, dia juga mengikutiku.

"Hati-hati, Po!" seru Viper memperingatkan agar insiden 'tergelincir' tidak terulang lagi padaku. Memang aku sangat ceroboh, saking tergila-gila untuk memukul serigala berandal-berandal itu sampai lupa kalau aksiku bisa dibilang tidak keren –tapi konyol. Entah tergelincir saat ingin melompati gerobak bakmi, atau berguling-guling saat ingin menuruni tangga, -Ups, jangan disebut.

"Kita habisi mereka dengan sekali pukul! Ayo semuanya!" tambah Mantis begitu kami berenam sudah melewati loncatan batu besar dan tiba di lembah. Benar, para warga lembah terlihat panik begitu sekawan serigala bertubuh kekar itu memeras uang dan harta mereka.

"Lihat! Itu _Dragon Warrior_ dan _Furious Five_!" seru salah satu anak kelinci menyadari kehadiran kami. Siapa yang tidak sadar kalau badanku besar seperti bola salju ini? Serigala-serigala itu berhenti beraktifitas dan melihat kami semua dengan pandangan garang.

"Peringatan pertama dan terakhir, cepat menjauh dari lembah ini atau kalian tidak bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup." Seru sosok yang sangat kukagumi itu. Suaranya terdengar tenang, tapi tegas dan mengancam. Ah, betapa hebatnya dirimu sebagai seorang wanita...

"Peduli kami, heh?" ledek salah satu serigala itu sama sekali tidak takut. Ck, menyebalkan. Beraninya ia melawan idolaku itu, aku berani taruhan sama angsa merayap kalau serigala itu beneran nggak akan hidup, karena berani menantang idolaku ini.

"Po..." ujar Crane memberiku isyarat untuk memerintah mereka berlima –yang pada kenyataan adalah bawahanku. Tapi tetap saja aku menganggap mereka semua teman, terutama idolaku itu.

"Perintah pertama dan terakhir untuk sekarang, habisi mereka tanpa sisa! HEYAAA!" dengan itu kami dan sekawan serigala itu maju dari arah berlawanan. Bersiap untuk saling pukul-memukul, tendang-menendang, bertanding habis-habisan.

"Hah! Dasar serigala jorok, kau tidak mencuci celana dalammu, hah?" seruku lalu memukul serigala kelima yang sudah kuhabisi. Kelima temanku yang lain hanya bisa _speechless_ mendengar kata-kataku, tapi mereka sudah terbiasa. Hehehe...

"HIYAAAT! DASAR LEMAH! JANGAN MEREMEHKAN KUNG FU!" dengan itu serigala kesepuluh kubanting keras-keras sampai matanya berkunang-kunang. Asal kalian tahu, aku selalu diam-diam melirik idolaku itu ketika bertanding seperti ini, sungguh sosoknya yang bertarung dari dekat begitu mengagumkan.

"Viper!" seru sosok yang kukagumi itu lalu bekerja sama dengan Viper untuk menghadapi serangan ganda. Ah... hebatnya dia, walaupun wanita, tapi ia tidak lemah. Bahkan kuakui, dia yang tertangguh di _Furious Five_. Oh, iya... Aku jadi teringat insiden dimana aku memukul tangannya yang sekuat besi, sungguh sangat sakit...

"Tigress! Serangan ganda!" seruku tidak mau kalah dari Viper, memang aku paling senang berkombinasi dengan dia –Tigress. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, tapi aku selalu senang bisa dekat dengannya, walau disaat bertarung seperti ini.

"Heaaaaaaah!" Tigress memukul punggungku dari belakang dengan keras, dan dengan polosnya aku memantul ke puluhan serigala yang meloncat untuk menyerang kami. Kalau dengan ukuran dan berat tubuhku, ditambah pukulan luar biasa dari Tigress, pasti mereka semua tumbang di tempat. Hebat bukan, kombinasi kami...

* * *

**:WhnYFllnLv:**

* * *

Huh, aku pulang bersama mereka dengan rasa senang. Senang karena bisa menyelamatkan lembah, senang karena kami semua lagi-lagi sukses menjalani misi, dan secara pribadi aku senang bisa semakin dekat dengan Tigress.

"Hari yang melelahkan, aku tidak habis pikir serigala-serigala bertampang mesum itu masih saja ngotot untuk menyerang lembah!" gerutu Monkey melipat kedua tangannya. Sekarang kami berenam sedang menaiki tangga menuju 'Jade Palace' tempat dimana kami tinggal sekarang.

"Mesum dalam artian apa, huh?" tanya Crane kebingungan. Ah, enaknya mereka bisa naik dengan tenang-tenang saja, sedangkan aku? Ugh, badanku memang sangat berat, dan itu membuatku jadi ingin menjadi musuh gulat dengan sesuatu yang namanya tangga.

Sesekali kembali kulirik Tigress, sosok yang begitu kukagumi. Ia hanya diam, kalem seperti biasa. Beda dengan lainnya yang jauh lebih terbuka, Tigress tipe orang yang hanya ingin berbicara seperlunya. Hah, itu yang membuatku sulit untuk dekat dengannya. Eits –tunggu! Heran, kenapa aku sebegini ingin dekat dengan harimau cantik itu... Eh –tunggu, apa tadi kataku? Cantik? Ah, aku semakin aneh saja!

Aku sempat terkejut, saat Tigress malah memelukku di penjara Gongmen, padahal waktu itu aku jelas-jelas...

"_... orang kasar tidak akan paham –"_

...Ya! Jelas-jelas aku menghinanya bahwa ia adalah 'orang kasar'. Ehm, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud mengejeknya juga, saat itu aku sedang emosi. Apalagi saat dia dengan tatapan tajam menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal. Tentu saja aku menolak! Tapi... Ah, itu masa lalu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, orang sepertinya bisa memeluk, bahkan aku yang dipeluk! Be –betapa bahagianya aku! Ck, lama-lama aku bisa jadi maniak padanya.

Dan, parahnya aku malah membalas memeluknya saat ia menolongku naik dari lautan Gongmen, tepatnya saat aku berhasil membunuh tuan Shen, burung merak berotak mesum –Eh, maksudnya licik itu. Tapi, jujur saja, saat itu aku betul-betul bahagia. Selamat dari maut, berani menjalankan takdirku, menyelamatkan Kung Fu, dan lebih membahagiakan lagi... Saat Tigress memujiku! Aku tidak menyangka –lagi– sosok seperti Tigress bisa memuji. Biasanya, ia selalu mengkritikku dengan ucapan-ucapan yang menusuk.

Ugh, Tigress... Kau membuatku gila.

"Hari ini masih mau latihan?" tawar Viper begitu kami semua tiba di depan gerbang 'Jade palace'. Hah, ajaib. Aku bisa naik tangga sampai kesini dengan waktu yang sama dengan mereka? Demi ubur-ubur kung fu, apa ini mimpi? Biasanya aku selalu belakangan sampai –padahal naik tangga barengan.

"Aku ingin istirahat saja, musuh kali ini lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku sedikit lelah," jawab Mantis lalu mendorong pintu 'Jade Palace' dan masuk kedalam –diikuti lainnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga! Masih ada biskuit yang belum kumakan, besok bisa basi! Jadi sudah dulu semuanya!" sahut Monkey lalu nyengir-nyengir.

"Biskuit? Bukannya kau sudah menghabiskannya seminggu yang lalu?" tanyaku bingung sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan polosnya. Monkey berdiri di depanku dengan menegapkan dadanya bangga.

"Aku punya simpanan lain, dong! Inilah hebatnya monyet, selalu menyediakan cadangan agar hidupnya tidak susah, hehehe! Karena itu, sudah dulu, ya!" dengan itu Monkey berlari ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Mantis tahu-tahu sudah menghilang.

"Bukannya yang selalu menyimpan cadangan itu semut?" kata Viper memberi jawaban yang sebenarnya. Aku terkekeh sedikit mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga istirahat, lagipula langit sudah mau gelap, bisa saja ada hantu yang berkeliaran!" tambahku lalu bersama Crane berjalan menyusul Monkey ke kamar tidur kami. Viper menoleh ke sosok yang masih diam.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tigress?" tanya Viper dengan lembut seperti biasa. Eh, lagi-lagi aku menjadi tidak tenang, aku menengok ke arah Tigress di belakang sana, yang tetap kalem dan tenang seperti biasa.

"Aku tetap tinggal, aku masih ingin latihan." Jawabnya terdengar singkat dan dingin. Viper yang tahu sifat Tigress pun mengangguk dan akhirnya meninggalkan gadis harimau itu sendirian. Ugh, sebenarnya aku ingin membatalkan istirahatku dan berbalik untuk menemaninya, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian. Ck, kenapa, ya... Padahal saat melawannya yang sedang marah di penjara Gongmen, aku berani saja, tuh. Masa sekarang aku tidak berani...

* * *

**:WhnYFllnLv:**

* * *

"Psst... Monkey, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku menggeser sedikit pintu kamar Monkey. Begitu kulihat... Ah, untung dia belum tidur, lebih tepatnya sedang meditasi ringan. Monyet itu berhenti dari meditasinya dan mendekat ke arahku.

"Ada apa? Kau mau menemaniku makan biskuit?" tanya Monkey sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kantong coklat di belakangnya, tempat ia biasanya menyimpan cadangan makanan.

"Ehm, boleh saja, tapi... Aku punya sedikit masalah, dan aku bingung ingin menceritakannya kepada siapa..." ucapku terdengar terbata-bata, susah rasanya untuk bilang 'Aku punya masalah saat berdekatan dengan Tigress' langsung. Monkey mengangguk tanda mengerti maksudku lalu mempersilahkan tubuh besarku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa masalahmu, kawan? Mungkin biskuit bisa membuat masalahmu hilang," tawarnya menyodorkan sekantung yang penuh biskuit. Andai saja aku ini kejam, pasti aku sudah bilang _'bodoh'_ padanya. Bukan biskuit yang kumau! Tapi, pengen juga, sih... Akhirnya aku ambil satu dan memakannya.

"Ehm, aku bingung menceritakannya darimana, yang jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan... Tigress," ucapku dengan berbisik, dengan suara yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat kecil. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau masalahku ini terdengar lainnya, terutama kalau sampai Tigress sendiri tahu.

"Dengan Tigress? Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar? Atau kau ingin mengalahkan Tigress? Kalau begitu berikan dia biskuit ini!" Biskuit lagi, biskuit lagi, rasanya aku ingin mengambil kitab suci dan menceramahi monyet satu ini untuk tidak membicarakan biskuit.

"Bukan, Monkey. Entah kenapa belakangan ini... aku jadi sering memikirkannya, memikirkan hal-hal tentangnya, memikirkan semua tentangnya. Dari saat aku hanya rakyat biasa, sampai sekarang aku menjadi '_Dragon Warrior'_, aku memang mengaguminya juga _Furious Five_ yang lain, tapi..." ucapanku terhenti begitu aku menggigit potongan biskuit terakhir "... tapi rasa kagumku pada Tigress dan kalian itu terlihat berbeda,"

Lho? Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Kenapa Monkey jadi_ jawdrop_ mendengar curhatanku? Bahkan biskuit yang begitu dicinta-cintainya sampai jatuh dari tangannya. Ada kesempatan, kuambil saja biskuitnya. Dengan perlahan, monyet itu menutup mulutnya sembari meneguk ludah.

"Monkey?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa jiwa Monkey masih ada pada raganya. Bahkan aku sudah siap-siap untuk membawa Monkey pada guru Shifu kalau ternyata dia benar-benar...

"Ka –kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Po? Kau mengaguminya lebih daripada biasanya?" tanya Monkey balik berusaha memastikan. Oh, ternyata masih berjiwa, toh. Dengan lugunya aku mengangguk, mengharap jawaban yang bisa membuatku lebih baik.

"Po, ja –jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

* * *

**:WhnYFllnLv:**

* * *

"Tigress?" tanyaku membuka pintu ruangan latihan. Sudah kuduga, gadis harimau itu ada di dalam. Ah, dia menengokku sesaat, tapi kemudian ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada latihannya di lapangan berapi yang sangat tidak bersahabat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tigress diselah-selah lompatannya guna menghindari semburan api dari tanah, "Kau juga mau latihan?" lanjutnya lagi.

_**Deg**_, aku tidak bisa tenang melihatnya. Sungguh terlalu cantik, apalagi ketika dirinya berada di ruangan gelap, yang hanya bergantung pada cahaya bulan sebagai penerangan. Sungguh terlalu cantik, walau sebenarnya ia tidak feminim sama sekali. Sedikitnya aku merasakan kedua pipi gembulku menjadi panas, semoga saja tidak memerah.

Aku terkejut saat Monkey bilang aku 'jatuh cinta' padanya. Pada Tigress? Aku jatuh cinta padanya? Mendengar itu, aku hanya bisa membelalak mata dengan _shock_, mirip seperti keledai sarap. Tapi, mungkin saja yang dikatakan Monkey benar, aku mengagguminya lebih daripada lainnya. Sosok Tigress seakan-akan begitu istimewa bagiku, dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya, tidak mau berpisah darinya sedetik pun. Dan tanpa basa-basi, aku mengangguk pada Monkey. Langsung saja monyet itu loncat-loncat kesenangan. Demi celana panjang Neptunus, dia mendukung cinta pertamaku?

Tapi yang membuatku_ speechless_ adalah, ketika Monkey dengan begitu antusias menceritakan semua tentang Tigress padaku. Hitung-hitung aku untung juga, sudah dapat biskuit, dapat informasi lagi. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengenal sosok yang kukagumi itu lebih jauh lagi –bukan biskuitnya, lho. Monkey menceritakan macam hal, mulai dari sesuatu yang disukai Tigress yaitu anak kecil, pantas saja saat ke _restorant_ ayahku, tampak gadis itu menyuapi makan salah satu anak babi. Lalu juga sesuatu yang menjadi alergi Tigress, yaitu sapi. Ck, heran, masa harimau alergi sapi. Kalau aku jadi Tigress, itu sapi aku babat saja. Dan juga...

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tigress menghentikan latihannya. Padahal sudah meloncat kesana-kemari dengan gesit, tapi ia tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali, hebatnya...

"Ehm, aku... aku... Ingin membawakanmu biskuit," Arrrgh! Salah! Salah! Karena terlalu gugup, aku jadi salah mengucapkan alasanku datang kesana. Persetan kau Monkey, kau yang membuatku jadi kesurupan dewa biskuit sekarang! Arrrgh!

"Biskuit? Ehm, maaf, aku tidak lapar," jawab Tigress terdengar dingin seperti biasa. Tapi bagiku, ucapannya itu sangat hangat seperti matahari, membuatku meleleh. Nah, lho, kalau biskuit karena Monkey, lalu aku jadi tukang gombal karena siapa?

"Begitu, ya... Uhm, apa latihanmu sudah selesai?" Bagus, bagus Po! Akhirnya diriku kembali tenang, detak jantungku berangsur normal, huh, hampir saja rencanaku hancur. Semoga saja ia tidak melihat mukaku yang tadi sempat panas.

"Sudah, aku bosan dengan alat latihan seperti ini," jawabnya terdengar menyindir perabotan latihan disana. Ck, dasar profesional, dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan 'bosan', kalau aku... Sampai zaman panda main sepak bola pun nggak akan bisa sepertinya. Tigress, itulah yang membuatku kagum padamu...

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau tanding satu lawan satu denganku? Hehe!" tawarku percaya diri. Tigress berkacak pinggang dan memandang dingin diriku. Ah, pandangan yang begitu mempesona...

"Mau dicoba berapa kali pun, kau akan tahu hasilnya, 'kan?" tanya Tigress, terdengar seperti sindiran yang amat menusuk. Ugh, sindiran itu menusuk beluk hatiku yang paling dalam, tapi bukan sakit yang kurasakan, sungguh. Aku betul-betul tergila-gila padamu sekarang...

"Heeh! Jangan begitu! Sekarang aku sudah lebih kuat, kok!" seruku lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul. Tigress memutar bola matanya, terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaranku, tapi kemudian... Ia memposisikan dirinya menjadi posisi menyerang.

"_Ready?"_ tanyanya dengan suara pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ugh, hatiku kembali tidak tenang, hanya dengan suaranya saja, rasio di dalam diriku seakan lenyap. Tapi aku tidak akan menunjukan kegugupanku di depannya, tidak akan!

"Heyaaaaa!" dengan itu aku langsung maju dengan berani untuk menyerangnya. Tigress memicing tatapannya, berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk membaca gerakanku. Hehehe, setelah tahu sesuatu dari Monkey, kali ini hasil pertandingan akan berbeda, Tigress...

"Ck!" Tigress mendecih begitu pukulannya gagal saat aku menunduk dan berguling cepat ke belakangnya. Baru saja aku ingin melakukan _sesuatu_, tapi Tigress dengan gesit berbalik badan dan memukul tepat di perutku.

"Ouch!" Aw, seperti biasa, pukulannya sangat terasa sampai ke tulang sum-sum. Tapi untuk menjalankan rencanaku, aku tidak akan menyerah begini saja. Pukulan pertamanya kena, tapi pukulan keduanya kutahan dengan lengan kiri. Tapi dengan lengan kiriku, Tigress malah meloncat dan meluncurkan tendangan ke arah mukaku.

"Whoaaaah!" refleks aku memutar badanku begitu melihat kakinya yang beberapa cm lagi akan mendarat di wajahku. Putaran ke kanan, sukses membuatku selamat dari tendangannya. Tapi belum serangan-serangan lainnya.

"Skor 1-0." Ucap Tigress kemudian. Memang kebiasaan kami berdua, bertanding sampai berbicara. Tapi perkataannya itu membuatku iri. Masa aku '_Dragon Warrior'_ bisa kalah dari wanita?

"Aku akan menyusul!" balasku tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia mau menanggapi serius pertandingan ini. Aku... tidak ingin ia memandang remeh diriku, sesekali aku ingin mengalahkannya, melihat wajah _shock_nya yang pasti sangat cantik dan manis. Ingin aku membuatnya memandangku sebagai laki-laki sebentar saja, karena selama ini pandanganku hanya tertuju padanya saja... Perempuan yang kucintai...

"Eh?" Tigress _shock_ seketika begitu tiba-tiba aku memeluknya. Ini dia yang ingin kulakukan, memeluk sosok yang kucintai itu. Terasa ia mengerang lepas, tapi aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku agar ia tetap di dekatku seperti ini.

"Po! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Jurus apa lagi yang kau pelajari ini?" tanyanya dengan nada marah. Hihihi, lucunya, menurutku kau manis kalau sedang marah. Walau menurut lainnya kau sangat menyeramkan bagaikan hiu berwajah tengkorak.

"Ini bukan jurus..." bisikku dengan suara apa adanya, suara yang tidak kubuat-buat. Tigress terdiam, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Kata Monkey, gadis ini memang sangat antipati pada siapapun, tapi sebenarnya ia menginginkan kehangatan. Karena itu, Tigress begitu _shock_ saat kupeluk di kota Gongmen. Dan sekarang, rasanya aku ingin memeluknya terus...

"Po," ucapnya dengan nada berat plus terdengar mengancam. Sepertinya ia menjadi canggung dan kikuk, lebih tepatnya bingung mau berbuat apa. Persis seperti di kota Gongmen. Aku kembali mempererat pelukanku.

"Tigress, kau tahu... Entah sejak kapan aku jadi terus memikirkanmu dalam banyak hal. Aku... begitu mengidolakanmu sejak dulu," kataku dengan tulus. Dan kelihatannya Tigress merespon ucapanku, kedua tangannya menyentuh siku tanganku, berharap aku akan melepasnya. Tapi aku tidak mau...

"Aku tahu itu, Po. Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku–"

"Aku mencintaimu, Tigress..." Akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya aku mengatakannya! Demi trisula bengkok Neptunus, aku berhasil mengatakannya! Mengatakan perasaanku sekarang padanya, tentu saja karena ini pertama kali aku _nembak_, mungkin detak jantungku kembali tidak tenang...

"Po, aku tidak suka lelucon murahan, jadi tolong lepaskan–"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Tigress. Sungguh, aku mengatakan apa adanya. Ya, walau bagimu aku ini hanya panda gendut yang jelek, tidak berperikemanusiaan, dan juga sedikit sarap... Tapi aku mencintaimu, aku menyukaimu melebihi apapun!" bisikku sedikit berseru. Tigress terdiam, mungkin sekarang ia menjadi syok betulan.

"Aku... menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu melebihi aku mencintai mi dan tahu! Ja –jadi, apa kau mau–"

"Cukup, Po, tolong lepaskan aku," Hah, Tigress memang keras kepala. Tapi karena aku kasihan padanya, akhirnya aku lepaskan dia dari pelukanku –dengan berat hati. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya, dan...

**BUGH!**

"Kau kalah," ucapnya dingin begitu melihatku tumbang dengan pukulan besinya. Astaga, Tigress, apa ini artinya kau menolakku? Ya, sudah, deh... Aku memang sakit hati karena terlahir menjadi panda gendut dan jelek, mungkin nanti aku ditakdirkan untuk berkencan dengan biskuitnya Monkey.

"Ti –Tigress," ujarku dengan tubuh yang lemas, dilihatku Tigress sudah di depan pintu latihan yang terbuka. Ah, dilihat dari belakang pun kau tetap cantik, apalagi dengan bulan purnama yang menghiasi di depanmu. Kau memang yang tercantik bagiku, diam-diam aku terpesona –padahal baru saja aku ditolaknya.

"Po, sudah malam. Ayo kembali," ajaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan padaku –dingin seperti biasa, aku tahu itu. Aku pun bangkit berdiri dari jatuhku, tetap terpesona pada pemandangan langka ini. Ditolak sekalipun, aku tetap mencintaimu ...

"Po..."

"Ya?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya. Rasanya penolakan barusan terasa seperti biskuit yang kutelan. Apa boleh dikata, diriku terlalu jauh untuk wanita seperti Tigress, bukan?

"Besok malam, datang lagi dan temani aku latihan," perkataan dinginnya itu membuatku terkejut. Aku membelalak mata dan memandang Tigress dengan kebingungan, "...buktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku, selamat malam." Dengan itu Tigress melangkah pergi dari ruang latihan...

... meninggalkan diriku yang kini wajahnya menjadi berseri-seri. Itu artinya Tigress menerimaku? Ah, senangnya... Walaupun dia dingin, tidak banyak bicara, dan cuek... Tapi kau tetap spesial di hatiku, dan suatu saat aku pasti akan membuatku spesial di hatimu juga, itu pasti!

"YAHOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" teriakku tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaanku yang begitu meluap-luap. Tanpa sadar, diujung sana yang mendengar teriakanku itu...

"Dasar bodoh..." ucap seekor harimau wanita tersenyum dalam hati, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, "...ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang berani menembakku, dasar Po."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Illusha Cerbeast:** Hallo, semuanya! Kami berdua adalah author baru di fandom ini, jadi salam kenal, ya. Walaupun kami rata-rata menyukai fandom Anime/Manga, tapi kami juga menyukai Kung Fu Panda. Terutama karena pairing PoTigress yang sangat kami gemari XD Mereka berdua punya banyak hints di KFP 2 dan KFP Awesomeness, lho :D Jadi dukung PoTigress! /dihajar/ Sedikit curhat, karena ini pertama kalinya kami menulis fiksi bentuk fabel (tokoh utama hewan), jadi kami sedikit mengalami kesulitan, dan_ romance_-nya pun tidak seberapa seperti ada adegan ciuman atau apa, hanya sebatas pelukan, tidak apa-apa, ya? XD /plakk. Oke, mohon reviewnya, kritik dan saran kami terima dengan senang hati. Review anda sekalian berguna untuk bahan referensi kami, so review please! X3 Sampai jumpa di karya kami yang lain, sayonara~ XD


End file.
